Hollow Graves
by sumone4593
Summary: Short One Shot. Inspired by Halloween and the events that transpired the night James and Lily Potter were murdered. JPLE


Hollow Graves

Halloween Night 1981

The night air is crisp. The tree branches stand stark still as the last of the golden and red leaves wilt and flutter to the ground. All around, death seems to loom in the frigid air with the changing on the season. In the sky, the moon is big and full but masked behind a dark and cloudy sky which allows little light to escape through to the serene village below it.

The lights inside of Godric's Hollow seep out into the dusky street, but do not help illuminate it, due to the fidelius charm that had been cast upon it. The cozy little cottage remained invisible to the world, just as the occupants in the house intended it to be. Inside James and Lily Potter are entangled with one another on the couch. James is sitting, slouched down, with Lily sprawled across his lap. One of his arms is loftily draped around her chest; slowly rising and falling, rhythmically matching her breathing, as his other hand snakes through her hair, twirling the fiery locks between his fingers. Letting out a content sigh, James looks down at the woman in his arms, her eyes are closed, but not tightly as she hummed a familiar tune.

"Lil's it's starting to get late." James mutters, his voice groggy and he can't help but give a chuckle at the grunt he receives in response.

"We really should get Harry to bed, he had a busy day today with his first Halloween." James said, his smile widening as he glances over at the sleeping bundle in the bassinet across from them. "I really did get lucky you know, how did I ever convince the most beautiful woman in the world to put up with me long enough to bless us with that perfect child?"

Upon hearing that, it was Lily's turn to chuckle, "Merlin only knows how I've managed to tolerate you this long, but if you keep up that kind of sweet talk Mr. Potter, you might just get blessed with a second child." Her eyes begin to flutter open and for one intense moment green and hazel meet one another- a longing and want hidden within each. In their hearts, they both know that during the middle of a war was no time to be starting a family. Not when the future was laced in such uncertain obscurity.

Swallowing down the lump in his throat, James finally finds his resolve to break contact with those vivid green eyes, the same ones that had captivated him ever since he was eleven years old, as he leans forward and presses his lips to her forehead. "One day, Lily." He began to speak, stray strands of red hair still matted to his lips, "I promise you. I promise you and Harry both that we will have the family he deserves and live in a world worth raising it in." His voice is tight in an attempt to control his emotions as he leans back up to look down at her again.

Green meets hazel once more, and a heart wrenchingly forlorn smile graced her lips. Hidden deep within those emerald irises he can see that shimmer of hope though, and for just a moment, he knew that she believed the words he spoke with all of her heart.

This time James was unable to find the resolve to break eye contact. Their eyes had suddenly morphed into dams, holding back the flood of emotions threatening to escape at any moment. As he watched a single tear glisten and streak down her pale cheek, he suddenly felt hyper-aware of the wetness on his own face. When it came to holding their emotions in check, she had always been the stronger of the two.

This was the sight that would haunt him as he suddenly felt the whole foundation of the house rattle. The sound of a large explosion left ringing in his ears as it shattered the tranquility that had previously filled the house. Ripping his gaze away from her, he jumps to his feet only to be met with debris and splinters of wood and dust falling to the ground where their front door had once been.

Accutley, he is aware of Harry's cries at suddenly being woken, and as if time was standing still he could hear himself yelling, "Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" As he began to stumble towards the source of the commotion.

As he marches forward he can see Lily frantically darting forward and scooping Harry into her arms out of the corner of his eye.

'Lily, I'm so sorry I lied to you, please forgive me, I just have to buy you and Harry enough time' is the last coherent thought on his mind as he reaches into his robes to retrieve his wand.

It took James only a moment to realize his mistake as he looked in abject horror at the hooded figure before him with piercing black eyes, his hand outstretched behind him longing for the wand that lay forgotten in the other room when the pandemonium had started.

A sinister smirk on his face, the hooded figure also stretched his hand out, his wand not forgotten as he snarled the words, "Avada Kedavra!"

James' body crumpled to the ground as green met hazel for the last time that night.


End file.
